Juxtapose
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: The Vongola guardians reunited once again when a new threat made itself known. Fake rings emerged and the flames of the night was once again ignited by the most unlikely source. Was there another ring no one knows about? And why the hell is everybody keep pushing the most unlikely people together? Future-fic/Slight AU/5996 pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I came back after a long time of hiatus. Now I'm making a story that just popped out of my noggin' For the readers of All About Acceptance, I haven't abandoned it. It's just under construction and will be updated soon. SO please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Juxtapose**

* * *

****  
Hundreds of voices overlapped each other. Dozens of footsteps echoed and a huge deal of sighs, complaints, farewells and happy greetings mixed in the huge Haneda Airport in Tokyo, Japan. Adult and children alike were running around to catch their flight while some sat on the plastic seats to wait for their plane. The civilians outside were waiting on the other side of the gate, anxiously catching a glimpse of the person they were going to fetch. And among them stood a twenty three year old young man with silver hair. His back was poker straight and his face was void of any emotions. A formal crisp black blazer covered his white polo and red neck tie. His shoes were shiny black Italian leather and he adjusted his gloves before he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was already nine in the morning and the arrival time of the person he needed to fetch should have been here two hours ago. If he was his old self, he would have cursed up a storm and proceeded to glare anyone who looked his way. Yes, Gokudera Hayato had changed. Even after releasing the curse of the arcobalenos, he remained dutifully at Tsuna's side. The young Sawada had also changed into a calmer and (usually) composed demeanor. Everyone grew up, except Reborn who curiously retained his infant stature, and they got their normal life back. In a normalcy sense of being the most regarded underground mafia group.

They entered college together, though Gokudera graduated first because his grades, they accelerated him so he graduated two years earlier than intended. Shockingly, Tsuna managed to pass a spot at Tokyo University, which most cannot even perceive. Ryohei, Hibari and Hana all went to the same college and Yamamoto took a baseball scholarship in Namimori University so that he could still help his father's growing sushi business. Things have indeed quieted down. The Shimon had left at the start of their high school and the Kokuyo gang just left without any notice. All except one, though she already stripped off the gang from her identity after the fight fr the arcobalenos.

The girls was let in the secret with Reborn's blessings though it earned many tears and worried glances from both Kyoko and Haru, they understood everything and they managed to teasingly remark, "So that's where your wounds came from!"

He and Bianchi were in good terms before she flew back to Italy. They can't really grasp the whole 'sibling love' thing but they act civilly towards each other and they promised to call each other every now and then. Sawada Nana... she seemed content on being the blissfully happy housewife who didn't know what her husband and son were doing.

"No parking in the white zone"

The scratchy voice on the PA system boomed. And several people began to file out from the double doors of the airport. Gokuera shifted his light green eyes towards the throng of strangers to look for the one he was waiting for. Bu then, how will he know where that person was? He had not seen that person for five years, who knows what they look like right now?

Then, a glimpse of a beige trench coat and a black scarf covering a head caught his eye. Yep, that's definitely that person. He fluidly maneuvered his way through the crowd and held up his hand. The person saw his signal through their black sunglasses and nodded in confirmation. Gokudera briskly walked towrds the person and stared at the smaller figure in front of him, "I'm here to pick you up, Dokuro Chrome."

-

Gokudera offered to carry her luggage but the girl- or rather, young woman declined politely and was straight to the point when she told him that the plane she was boarding experienced a bit of engineering problems that cost them two hours therefore she apologized for her tardiness. Gokudera shook his head and internally sighed. It wasn't her fault that the plane had problems yet she was acting as if she was the one who caused the delay. He led her to the parking lot where a sleek black limousine was waiting for them. The driver was a silent man who kept the upper half of his face hidden with the rim of his hat. He walked of the car and bowed at Gokudera and Chrome. He turned to Chrome and held up a hand, "May I carry your bag into the car miss?" Chrome hesitated for a moment before she nodded and placed the handle of the bag to his pre-offered hand. Gokudera slid first into the car before she followed the fashion.

The dark tinted windows locked the glaring sunlight as the limo travelled from Tokyo to Namimori. Gokudera was slightly taken aback when Chrome removed her sunglasses and scarf. Instead of an eye patch wearing girl he had known in his youth, she stared at him with two doe eyes, they shone like bright amethysts and framed with thick, long eyelashes. Her nose was small and dainty and her lips were shaped in a cupid's bow and shiny with light lip gloss. Her hair was released from that ridiculous pineapple style which she started sporting after her departure from Mukuro's shadow and it flowed to the middle of her back that ended with a wave. "Will the boss be present at the debriefing?" She asked. Her voice was soft like a bell but it was roughened by the professional and urgent tone.

"Iie," he answered before he crossed his arms against his chest. "Jyuundaime has something to attend to. He will contact us by phone though." Chrome hummed in understanding before she shifted her attention towards the scene outside though there was little to see because of the tampered windows. Gokudera began to send a message to the guardians except for Hibari when her voice rang out; "How's Kyoko-san and Haru-san?"

Of course she would ask about them. The girls were the ones she would not have any awkwardness with. "They're fine. Kyoko' studying to be a child therapist and Haru's taking up... fashion designing." He had no intention in offending the latter but he can't help but sometimes wonder what university accepted the designs she presented in her application form? Bizarre and downright outrageous get ups were her expertise. "Oh, and Jyuundaime and Kyoko's engagement party will be at the fourteenth and he wants everyone to be there" he added.

"I see. That's wonderful."

There was a small smile on her face before she looked out again and the smile widened when she saw the familiar buildings she hadn't seen in five years since her sudden departure. "Yamamoto and Sasagawa will be meeting with us in the headquarters. Reborn-san said they will call between three to five to check with the progress."

"Hai..."

The Vongola activities grew quiet after the battle for the curse but things started to unsettle once more when a new threat occurred in the form of suicide bombers who used mafia rings and flames appeared, once again catching the attention of the mafia families. Reborn ordered an immediate gathering of the tenth generation Vongola to discuss the matter. But Gokudera couldn't grasp the idea of also including Chrome. Mukuro wasn't really in his favorite people list but he's the rightful Mist guardian and therefore Chrome is a liability if it came to power. True she was useful on the last battle but her physical prowess was subpar compared to the sadistic Mist guardian. But all he could do was act on Reborn's orders and don't question the arcobaleno's judgment.

The car stopped in front of a normal looking building within the business district. Several people gawked at the sight of a luxurious vehicle before the driver, Iwagari, shooed them off with a rough glance that was not unlike Hibari's. Gokudera stepped out and waited for Chrome to follow before they stepped into the building. The lobby was small and decorated with dismal white offset tiles. A single guard who was sitting on the reception area looked up from the newspaper he was reading and began to stand before Gokudera shook his head. The guard looked at Chrome for a second before he cleared his throat and sat back to his chair and returned to his paper.

There were three elevators on the right side of the lobby. All of them were vacant and mirrors were placed around them. Chrome was about to enter the left elevator when Gokudera stopped her and tilted his head on the right, "We'll take this one". The middle elevater looked the same as the two. Mirror-paneled walls and ceiling and a gray carpeted floor. It was small but it can accommodate at least ten people. They entered the elevator and he pressed the CLOSE button. The door clamped shut and they stood inside the enclosed space for a moment or so before Gokudera took out a small card and slid it across the control panel that held the call buttons. A small beep sounded off and a black box under the panels next to the emergency phone clicked open. He lofted the cover to reveal another set of call numbers. He punched in several numbers in great speed before he pressed the button with an icon of a number dial on it.

Before Chrome could even ask what he did, the elevator beg an to move downwards and Gokudera just stared at the doors with a bored expression on his face. The elevator rang to signal its arrival and Gokudera spared a glance at Chrome who was holding on to her stomach with a slight look of nausea but she automatically composed herself when she caught his eye. Gokudera slowly directed his eyes to the opening doors to reveal a long narrow hall that was illuminated by dim orange lights.

"Come on" he ushered.

He led her towards a door which didn't have any knobs or handles but instead a black box and a small hole that looked like an ordinary peephole. He swiped his card again and entered the numbers before he looked into the peephole with his right eye. A beep sounded off and the door opened to let them in. Inside was at least a dozen people wearing suits and sat on their cubicles. The ones who saw Gokudera bowed and greeted him while some just looked at Chrome warily. "Gokudera-sama!" a young man with reddish brown locks ran up to them and bowed, "Yamamoto-sama just arrived and just went into the conference room."

Gokudera just nodded at the man who still had head down and motioned Chrome to follow him. More people bowed at him but he kept his steady pace with Chrome behind and turned left to a hall filled with doors. At the end of the hall was a large door made of oak. He opened the doors and Chrome stifled a gasp. The room was large enough to seat at least a hundred people and a large monitor was in front and so was a podium and projector. It's dome shaped ceiling was decorated with the world map and curiously, it also showed the different rings they've all encountered.

"About time you showed up" Gokudera drawled to his right side. A soft chuckle was emitted and when Chrome turned her head, there stood a tall tanned man with a small scar on his chin. Yamamoto Takeshi placed his hands on his hips and grinned, "I should be saying that, you were the late ones!" Gokudera just rolled his eyes and moved through the aisles and walked to the first row.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw a smaller figure behind the storm guardian. "Chrome?" he asked in disbelief. The woman nodded once and gave a small hesitant smile before he rushed towards her and ruffled her hair in a brotherly affection manner, "It's been years huh?"

"Five actually" Gokudera clarified as he fished in his pocket a box of cigarettes and took out a stick, "Where's Ryohei? I thought everyone's already here. Not counting Hibari 'course."

Yamamoto shrugged but his smile was still in place, "Ryohei said he was just caught in traffic. He'll get here by thirty minutes tops."

Gokudera scoffed as he lifted the lighter to the cigarette stick, "Tch, traffic my ass. I bet he's just caught in his girlfriend's sheets. Again."

Chrome cleared her throat at his bluntness but Gokudera just took a long drag and blew a long rope of smoke from his lips. Thankfully the ventilators installed in the room immediately sucked in all the smoke so the smell didn't linger for long. The double doors opened once again and Gokudera anticipated on seeing the silver haired man to find the infant in his signature hit man costume and a chameleon sitting contentedly on his fedora.

"Ciaossu minna" Reborn greeted, "Ready for your new assignment?"

* * *

A?N: It's just a prologue that's why it's short. It'll be longer. Read and Review please. No FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so happy that you guys liked this~ I would like to thank the people who showed their appreciation and took the time to write a feedback!

SeoulxTusta:Thanks for being my first reviewer! I will do all I can to meet your expectations~

Lazy Ass: Nah, he didn't. I checked it multiple times but it's alright :)

HelenMayson: Gosh it's been too long. I missed your reviews as well! Let's hope you'll love this one ;)

YoshinoMikajima: Er, I dunno how to respond to your review actually. Though I might be a bit biased because I love Chrome.

DarkClairvoyant: Your wish just came true ;)

Well that's it. I hope you will send a feedback to further help me be inspired to make an absolutely unique story :)

Disclaimer: I'm not Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

**Juxtapose**

* * *

Dokuro Chrome sighed for the umpteenth time for that day. For one, she didn't expect for Reborn to contact her and urgently requested her presence in Namimori. Nor did she expect her teacher to approve her leave (albeit with some irritation of interrupting their training) despite her unwillingness to abruptly cut her progress. In short, he had to kick her out of the mansion just so she would go to Japan. The cab she took to go to the airport had a flat tire and what's worst; her plane was delayed for an hour and a half due to the right engine malfunction from its last trip. It's been five years since she left Namimori, left her friends whom she considered her family. She sighed as she leaned on her seat in the plane and let her eyes droop for a nap. Her mind wandered through vivid memories and it replayed the aftermath of the events that concerned the final battle.

* * *

_**Five Years Ago- Namimori Hospital**_

Thirteen year old Chrome sat on a chair and fidgeted under Rokudo Mukuro's gaze. Her eye darted to the small picture of a lighthouse, determined to not meet the eyes of the young man who lay on the hospital bed. "Is this your final decision?" he asked, his tone suggested his disbelief. Chrome dipped her head once and laced her fingers together, "It is, Mukuro-sama. Please understand my choice." The teenager let out a large sigh before he looked up to the ceiling. His usual smile was present on his lips yet it didn't reach his eyes; "Did it have something to do with me kicking you out-"

"No!" Chrome nearly yelled before she blushed and bit her lip, "It's not like that." In a rare act of boldness, she stared right into Mukuro's polychromatic eyes and firmly said, "I decided to leave because I want to be my own person. I am very grateful for the chance you've given to me. A chance to live again. But I learned along the way that I will have to stand on my own to protect everyone I love. Even..." she hesitated and looked away before she took a deep breath and turned to him with a determined expression, "No, especially you Mukuro-sama. I want to become strong with my own strength and be me. Just Dokuro Chrome. I would love to go back but I will always live in your shadow and protection. I don't want my life to be imprinted next to someone else's. So _please_" Chrome bowed her head towards the silent mist guardian who just stared at her with a blank expression; "Please, I want to detach myself from the Kokuyo Gang."

His answer was silence and it scared her to look up. Will he be angry? Furious that she chose to turn her back on him once she figured that she could stand on her own? Angry that she was a total ingrate and even accused him of being her crutch? Questions raced in her mind before she felt a warm hand on her head. She dared to look up at the young man and saw him give her a serene smile. It was free from any malice and hidden motives. It was pure and sincere that she felt a wave of tears being drawn forth to her eye.

"Whatever you choose, you will always be part of the group. I will support your decision. My Nagi."

She left the hospital with the girls with a small smile and her shoulders felt light as if she had no more burdens to bear. She looked at Mukuro's hospital window one last time before she whispered "Thank you" to the wind before she ran to Kyoko and Haru who were yelling at her to catch up.

* * *

Chrome opened her eyes and found her sight blurry. She held up a hand and pressed her fingertips on the side of her left eye. "Oh" she breathed out as she managed to catch a bead of tear and held it in front of her to inspect the small clear dew. Sometimes that memory would creep into her and it never failed to bring her tears of bitter sweetness. Sad that it was the last time she saw her first love but happy that she was no longer bound to being a vessel and be recognized as her own person. The plane began to take flight and along with the annoying air pack that blocked her ears, she felt her stomach flip with excitement with the thought of seeing her friends again. Kyoko and Haru had been so busy lately that they barely had time to talk anymore and Chrome could understand that since she was always training as well.

'Who will Reborn-sama send to fetch me?' she mentally asked. The sun arcobaleno just instructed her to wait for one of the guardians to approach her and wear a scarf on her head. She didn't know why but she did it anyway. Plus, it wasn't uncommon for a woman in Italy to wear a scarf on the head. A bit weird in Japan though. But then, people in different areas were cosplaying so how could she even stick out?

* * *

A tall young man raised a hand to her left. She shifted her eyes to the man she recognize as the boss' right hand man. The one who got mad at her for kissing Tsuna on the cheek. He was tall, really tall. Maybe at six feet and his eyes were softer than in his teenage days. He was formal and straight to the point but she quickly followed the suit and molded herself in serious-mode. He looked alarmed when she took off her sunglasses. Did he expect her to wear the eye patch her whole life? Well maybe it was to be expected when they saw her alternate future-self wearing one. But then, the boss was dead in that future so they shouldn't expect everything to fall in the same pattern. Familiar sights began to make themselves known and the young woman resisted the urge to open the window and take in the fresh breeze that only Namimori could provide. The only place she called home and the place where she was reborn as her own.

The man beside her was quiet. The car was enveloped with stern silence but she was rather comfortable with it. It would be rather awkward for them to talk when they have nothing to say except for several information she wanted to know.

Their travel to the headquarters was, in fact, an interesting one. She didn't expect the security to be more high tech rather than having several armed guards patrolling the area. But it would be very inconspicuous to see a uniformed man donned in a bulletproof vest and high powered guns walking around a building now wouldn't it?

Her first observation when she first set foot on the headquarters was how much Gokudera was respected. Not only because he was Tsuna's right hand man but rather that he was a very intimidating man at his own right. She could still remember the way he would glare at someone and even his brusque words whenever his temper got the best of him. Still, she had always admired his loyalty to Vongola. It was that quality she always incorporated with the storm guardian.

"Chrome?"

Chrome blinked back to reality and saw a tanned man with warm brown eyes advance towards her. She had a second to pull a smile before he placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair. A wave of nostalgia rolled into her chest. It was Mukuro-sama's last and concrete affectionate gesture and how Yamamoto would greet her years ago when she was still her overly-introverted self. Gokudera took out a cigarette box and grabbed a stick. Chrome had to stop herself from making a disapproving face at the sight if the flame that lit the butt of the stick. And what's more, regarding someone else's... love life, he was rather blunt.

The double doors opened and a tiny figure.

Reborn; hit man extraordinaire, sun arcobaleno, tutor from hell, mentor and most trusted adviser of Sawada Tsunayoshi entered the room in his black suit. Leon licked his eye with his long tongue and tilted his head slight on the side. The infant gave a smile that bore no deep meaning except for the lifted corners of his mouth in his otherwise default expression. Reborn looked at Chrome who bowed low before he stepped in front of her, his smile still present on his face.

"Ciaossu Chrome. It's nice to see you again after these years."

Chrome kept her head down and her hands were folded on her knees, "Hai, it's been so long. But it's also nice to be back Reborn-san, I have a lot to learn about the assignment but I assure you I will do my best to fulfill my duties."

Reborn's smile widened at Chrome's ease of conversing. The last time he had a conversation with her personally was on the airport, the day she was leaving. Only he and Bianchi were present at her departure and the then seventeen year old girl cried continuously and profusely thanked them for giving her a home. Though she kept apologizing for numerous things and stuttered multiple times than Reborn had tolerated. Now the girl bloomed into confident young woman who was now comfortable with herself and the aura of strict professionalism. "Ma," he started "We'll just wait for Ryohei to arrive so we can get this meeting on the road."

Gokudera approached him with a hesitant look in his eyes, "Er Reborn-san, will the Jyuundaime be arriving as well? I anticipated that he won't attend so I thought you also-"

"Tsuna won't be here personally since he had a couple of supplementary classes to attend and a paper to write but I will inform him everything that has happened lest he turns his back on his duties as the Vongola Decimo." The tone of his voice echoed the dark aura that screamed _'And he won't even dare unless he wants to die a slow and painful death'_. Gokudera dipped his head once in understanding before he turned to Yamamoto, "What happened to the incident at Greece?"

"Incident?" Chrome asked, her head turned to their direction and her face scrunched with a questioning expression.

Yamamoto sighed as he crossed his arms loosely to his chest, "A few days ago, a suicide bomber attacked a small hotel in Greece by placing it on the pillar and positioned himself underneath it to ensure his disposal. The police had crossed it off as a deranged psychopath but what was intriguing was that the hotel he set the bomb off was the secret meeting place of all the mafia leaders in Europe. Luckily they managed to escape with only minor wounds."

"But how is this connected with the Vongola?"

This time, it was Gokudera who answered, "The bomb wasn't set of by any device. Not a phone or a timer or computer signal but the guards had said that they saw green flames appearing on the guy's knuckles before the bomb went off. The police thought the guards was just seeing things but when we dug into our own investigation based on eyewitnesses themselves which included several foot soldiers of the families, it was the exact flames that came from the rings. We had all the records of rings that were authentic; Vongola's, the earth and of course the mare rings."

Reborn hopped on the table closest to them and placed his hands on his hips, "And this is why I called Chrome. I want everyone within the family to cooperate with this given circumstance. I don't know if I should include the crybaby Lambo in here as well but it's his right as the lightning guardian." He then turned to Chrome and held up a silver chain. A round object glistened and its indigo gem shone under the lights-

"_The mist ring?_" Chrome gasped.

Reborn nodded as he handed the chain to her, "Mukuro gave back the ring a couple of months ago. 'Said that he didn't want to take part with the fiasco though I have my suspicions that he wanted to make his own probing than work with us."

**-5996-**

Gokudera watched Chrome take the ring with much dubiety on her face. It was like she didn't even want to see the ring. That's new. The Chrome he knew wouldn't miss the chance of having the ring back to her again. He looked at his superior with the corner of his eye; Reborn was more than persuasive when he wants to and when Mukuro declined about his offer to join their investigation, he was more than amicable. So Reborn called her to fill in as the replacement again? He won't lie though, the powers of the mist is not a useful asset in this situation.

The doors swung open and this time, Sasagawa Ryohei strode across the room with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry I was late!" Gokudera opened his mouth to reprimand h is constant tardiness when Reborn stepped in and greeted the older man. "Everyone take a seat so we can get started."

Ryohei nodded before his eyes zeroed on Chrome and waved energetically at her, who returned the greeting. Gokudera sat with Yamamoto and Ryohei while Chrome sat on the other side, her hands folded on the table and her gaze was centered at Reborn. Out of nowhere, Reborn snapped his fingers and the lights immediately closed. The only source of light was from the projector that hummed as the pictures appeared on the white screen.

A picture of a person with their face hidden by a black scarf was shown. He was looking several degrees from the camera and he was standing inside a payphone booth.

"This," Reborn started, "Was the suspect that set the bomb off. He was known in Europe as Gaspar Spariovich but his real name is Raizo Hatsune. He is Japanese and he forged his documents under the alias of Gaspar. He worked as a short order cook in Greece for almost half a year but he was actually a double agent in the yakuza."

"Do we even have a list of the yakuzas here?" Ryohei asked. His eyebrows knitted together as the new information began to slide against their favor. Gokudera shook his head towards his comrade, "We only have the list of families affiliated with ourselves. Most of the yakuzas here are just alley-infesting street thugs and they're harmless. The new ones though..." he trailed off and let their imagination finish his sentence.

Chrome held her hand to her chin thoughtfully. Usually, all the mafia families submit to the authority of Vongola. Maybe they're renegade families? Still, it's understandable that there will be 'under-the-table' gangs. As Gokudera-san had pointed out; most of them are street gangs so they weren't regarded with enough importance to get into the Vongola's radar.

"Going back" the arcobaleno said, turning the attention back to him; "The boss of the yakuza said he had no ties with Raizo because the guy defected from the group almost the same timeframe when he went to Greece."

"So someone else was pulling the strings" Yamamoto thought out loud and earned him a nod from Reborn.

"That's what Tsuna thought as well. Anyways, we only managed to confirm his identity before he blew to bits by the security cameras. Now, the reason why I called you here was because I need you four to infiltrate these groups that we suspected are in cahoots with the attack. We need to figure out how they managed to make those flames and who manufactured them."

He held up four thick file folders for them and jumped down. With a flick of the wrist, he managed to throw the folders to them before he walked out of the room.

"What about Hibari and Lambo?" Ryohei asked as he began to flip through the files. About a dozen of families were listed and the pictures of the boss and their members were neatly lined with their names and aliases.

"They will work inside. They will be the reinforcements in case things didn't go the way we wanted it to be. You will do the field work" Reborn said as he walked to the doors. But before he closed the door, he stated "Oh and before I forget; your partners are written in the folders, and since there are only four of you, it's not really a suspense moment. Meeting's adjourned."

The four were left to stare at where Reborn disappeared to before they looked in the flap of their folder and read their name and another name that was highlighted wit a red pen. Gokudera read his name and the name below. He paled as he reread the kanji, thinking that he was seeing things.

It was Dokuro Chrome.

**-5996-**

Chrome just stared at the tall man with silver hair. She was surprised at the choice of partners. She could work with Yamamoto with ease because she had spent some time with him when she was still the substitute mist guardian but she didn't know how to work with Gokudera. He was a stranger to her, well, maybe an acquaintance but they didn't interact enough to be partners even if it's an assignment. Still, this was Reborn's decision so they have to make dues with the plan and go with the flow.

Yamamoto and Ryohei bumped their fists as they read their names on each other's folders. Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera but it faltered when he saw Gokudera's poker face expression to the girl. The man let out a small sigh before he approached Chrome and muttered a few things and the girl nodded. Gokudera turned towards him and Ryohei, "I'll escort Chrome to her hotel and we'll go back here for our first assignment. Call Hibari and tell him to oversee the internal security. The last thing we want to happen is have a security breach while we're out."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding before he bade a small "See you later" to Chrome. She gave a ghost of a smile to him and bowed her head to Ryohei, ultimately following Gokudera out of the room without a sound except for their echoing footsteps.

"That was weird" Ryohei said.

"I know, what do you suppose Reborn-san was thinking when he partnered them up?" Yamamoto asked, his files tucked safely under his arm.

Ryohei shrugged as they walked towards the exit, "Beats me. No one could understand what the baby's thinking."

* * *

"Honestly, what are you thinking Reborn?"

Reborn smiled his abstruse smile; his back leaned against the dark wood panelling of a dormitory. He didn't look at the young man's light brown eyes as he patted Leon's head. The grateful chameleon seemed to purr with delight before his master placed him back on his fedora. "Maa, all in good time Tsuna. Right now just make sure you finish that thesis or you'll never graduate."

Sawada Tsunayoshi just sighed before he turned his attention back to his work. He had given up years ago in trying to understand Reborn's mind but he learned to just trust his tutor. True he was happy that Chrome returned to Namimori (but he wished it was under different circumstance) but he couldn't but wonder why he insisted that she and Gokudera-kun have to be partnered together.

'_Could he be...? Nah, he wouldn't!'_

He suddenly swept his hand to his left and opened his clenched fist to reveal a paper ball which Reborn threw at him. He gave himself a smile before he winced in pain when an eraser hit him on his forehead. "Your hyper intuition was good but don't get too cocky. You might be older but you're still the same dame-Tsuna I know" his tutor scoffed.

Tsuna just gave an audible sigh before he sank back down to his chair and immersed himself in his paper. He looked at the clock one last time and counted the hours he could wait to talk to his friends.

"Get to it!"

"_Alright already!"_

* * *

"I'll just wait in the lobby. Is twenty minutes enough?" Gokudera asked nonchantly as he placed her bag in front of her suite. Chrome hadn't said a word during their trip to the hotel. They were both too absorbed with their thoughts and they didn't know what to say to say. They don't know what to say or what to do to ease the somewhat tensional atmosphere that hung around the two guardians.

Chrome nodded at Gokudera and eyed herself on the mirror; her face was paler than her natural complexion and her eyes, even the illusion-made right eye, developed shadows underneath. For only a span of hours; she looked as if she hadn't slept in days and that just won't do. If her sensei would find out about this, no doubt he will force her to run around the whole city and fifty push ups within an hour. The usual punishment whenever she didn't meet his expectations. That man has patience as big as a toothpick. So with that in mind, she washed her face with cold water and wiped her face with a warm towel.

Time to show everyone what she had been doing for five years.

**-5996-**

Gokudera snapped his phone shut as he leaned back on the wall next to the elevator. He ignored the women who eyed at him with an indescribable look in their eyes. One had even dared to approach him and asked if he could use some company. In utter desperation, he spoke in straight Italian that frustrated the woman to no end and stomped herself away from the secretly smirking man. '_Where is she_?' he asked himself. He was getting a bit annoyed with their situation. How can they work together if they can't even say two words to each other? He would gladly change partners with anyone else (except Hibari, the guy still intimidates him though he wouldn't admit this to anyone) but Chrome. But Reborn was the one who chose for them so maybe the sun arcobaleno wanted him to guide or teach her how to be a proper guardian even if she's just filling in Mukuro's position. '_Right'_ he said to himself, '_Just act like it's another assignment with only a new partner.'_

The elevator chimed and Chrome stepped out of the shaft in a black sweater and skinny jeans. Her sneakers were worn but she had purposely chose them so that they won't attract any attraction. Gokudera walked towards her and tilted his head to the entrance and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter two. D'you know who her sensei is? Hehehe the lucky reader who guessed it will get a surprise and secret gift from me! Your choice of course. R and R please but no flames! Ja ne minna san!


End file.
